A New Year
by mysterywings
Summary: Times Square, New York: Lien and Alfred, in the aftermath of a significant event, grapple awkwardly with uncertainty and their past. Modern-day, one-shot, fluff.


I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Lien was suddenly very interested in the colorful confetti that showered the bubbling crowd, desperately avoiding eye contact with Alfred as he cleared his throat awkwardly and said something about finding a cab. Their faces were both bright red, and it wasn't because of the cold: in fact, they were in the middle of one of America's warmest winters, and even the first night of January did not feel too biting, Lien noted.

Still, she was from a tropical climate, so she hugged herself and tried to absorb the joy of a New Year that wasn't hers – the huge digital screens, the silly purple hats everyone wore, the loud music about New York – instead of incessantly replaying what had just happened in her head.

"Lien! Over here." She turned to see Alfred next to a yellow taxi, opening the door for her. Everyone else was struggling to get a cab in such congested streets, but Alfred had found one within minutes. Nation perks.

Lien nodded to him in thanks as she climbed in, still unable to speak. She told the cabbie the address of her hotel and sat in her seat, grateful for the warmth. Alfred climbed in, too, and they were silent for a full five minutes as the taxi inched its way through traffic. He was still blushing deeply.

Finally, he managed to point out the obvious: "Uh, there's a lot of congestion. We'll probably be here for a while."

"That's okay," Lien replied. Alfred thought that her shyness was ironic, given her act of spontaneity just fifteen minutes earlier. He suddenly regretted reacting so enthusiastically, which probably freaked her out.

"Hey, are you okay?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, I am." She hesitated. "I'm just not sure if…you kissed me back strictly to fulfill your New Years tradition."

"Y-you knew about that tradition?" Alfred stammered, trying to conceal the fact that he had been wondering that exact question ever since he invited her to celebrate New Years with him.

She glared at him a little. "Your celebrations are only broadcast on worldwide television, Alfred."

"Ah. Right." Finally, her question sank in. "Lien, what about that kiss makes you think that I was just trying to act out a dumb tradition?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it the part when I lifted you off your feet? Or when I spun you around in the air in front of everyone? Lien, I like you." –He tried again–"I have feelings for you. I've had for a long time."

A tiny smile twitched on Lien's lips, and she was momentarily stunned into silence. Her hair shone from the flashing neon outside the window, and Alfred thought that she had never looked prettier. "I thought that maybe you did, but – I felt that I couldn't be sure. Our history is…complicated."

He nodded solemnly. They looked at each other for a moment, reliving past mistakes and pain, wondering where they would be if events had gone differently. Then, suddenly, a thought dawned on him. "Oh, shit. Did my tradition pressure you into kissing me?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred!" Lien made an exasperated noise. She curled her fingers around the collar of his coat and pressed her lips against his. Alfred entangled his fingers in her long black hair and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss.

They broke apart when the driver asked in an annoyed tone, "So, I guess I won't be sending you to separate hotels? That will shorten my trip, at least."

Mortified, Lien buried her face in the crook between Alfred's neck and shoulder. He chuckled and rubbed her back comfortingly as he scanned the cab's surroundings. "Actually, could you drop us off at that cafe down the street? I think we'll be celebrating a little longer. Is that okay, Lien?"

"Yes," she said, and then whispered for only him to hear: "This is so embarrassing."

"It's okay, Lien, he's probably used to it. I'll tip him well."

* * *

 **A/N**

This is the first AmeViet thing I've written in a couple years, I think! Hi guys, can you tell I'm done with college apps?

Yes, this is cheesily inspired by the most recent New Years. This actually isn't as late as it seems: I posted it on my tumblr (see my profile) on the first day of the year. I like this idea, though it's not headcanon, a bit too fluffy for my taste. But I hope you guys don't mind! There hasn't been a lot of Ameviet action recently, so I'm trying to remedy that. :')

I hope you all are doing well and have great starts for 2016! In the review, tell me what in this story you like/disliked - and tell me how your life has been going! I still remember my Hard to Get and Distractions reviewers very, very fondly, and I'd love to hear from you :)

~mysterywings


End file.
